


Power Rangers Gaia Knights

by Metalocelot98



Series: Power Rangers Gaia Knights [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Centuries ago during the end of Feudal Japan Nobunaga Oda became mad with power and used black magic to become a warrior of taboo he waged war using vast armies of demons. Twice he was defeated by a group of warriors known as the Gaia Knight Power Rangers. However both defeats only resulted in him being sealed away. Once again he has awoken stronger than before and ready to wage war against humanity.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This was created by a friend and he asked me to post it.

Underworld...

A pile of stones rested on a beach with black sand and crimson water splashed against it's shores a Japanese Palace off in thr distance while various grave stones lined the shore. On the rock pile rested a demon sealing talisman worn from age as it finally broke in half bursting into blue flames.

"It'S tImE" a voice said as a blood red skeleton emerged from the stones walking slowly along the beach as the sand began shifting towards it's body and didn't stop until all that was left were dark rocks lining the shore as a man in pitch black traditional full heavy samurai armor emerged with a red mask and glowing red eyes. "I hAvE rEtUrNeD"

As if in response a feminine tengu appeared before him.

"Master Nobunaga it is a pleasure seeing you again" the tengu said with a bow. "I trust the slumber for the past 146 years has sufficed to allow you to build your power"

"YeS iT hAs AyA" Nobunaga replied as he looked around for something. "WhERe Is My SwOrD"

The tengu flinched upon hearing this as she felt fear overcome her, but remained calm to the best of her abilities.

"Master the last time you were defeated the red ranger destroyed muramasa and hid all 3 pieces of it refusing to reveal their locations" Aya replied as Nobunaga grabbed her by the throat.

"WHERE ARE THEY" Nobunaga roared still holding the tengu with one hand by her throat.

"Dead milord I had Wolvesbane kill the other 4 rangers and I trapped the red ranger in a coffin for all eternity as punishment for his silence" Aya replied as Nobunaga released her.

"GoOd, BuT wE mUsT rEcOvEr MuRaMaSa'S fRaGmEnTs If I aM tO rUlE oVeR tHe HuMaNs" Nobunaga said as they started walking back towards the castle eventually reaching the throne room as he sat down. "TeLl Me WhAt HaS cHaNgEd sInCe I lEfT"

Aya began explaining everything as Nobunaga listened intently.

"SeNd SeRpEnTrA tO eArTh To ScOuT oUt AnY lEaDs To MuRaMaSa'S lOcAtIoNs" Nobunaga said as Aya called upon said demon as a female humanoid demonic snake appeared before them.

"Oh Nobunaga darling it's been to long dearie you just as wonderful now as you did 146 years ago" Serpentra said as Nobunaga gave her her mission which she accepted. "I'll be back in a while sweetie"

And with that she departed for the human world.

"I really hate her" Aya mumbled.

"WhErE iS gAiA" Nobunaga asked.

"Missing milord we can't find him" Aya replied angering the former Japanese Daimyo as he began to visibly shake with anger.

"FIND HIM" Nobunaga shouted even louder than earlier causing the whole underworld to suffer an earthquake.

Meanwhile in the forests of Japan...

A lone fox looked around as he sensed a familiar presence.

'No the seal shouldn't have broken Alonzo made sure to keep him locked away permanently' the fox thought as it meditated, but unfortunately it confirmed it's fears. 'So he escaped by building up his powers'

The fox walkec towards a tree and dissappeared into it as it arrived in what appeared to be an ancient Japanese fortress/armory.

"I need to gather new knights to defeat him" the fox said as it began meditating again. 'I must protect the earth as is my duty as it's guardian spirit'


	2. Serpentra strikes

Los Angeles High School LA...

A young man walked out of the school dressed in a red tank top, black cargo shorts and red and white sneakers. He was walking alongside another young man wearing a green track suit and green sneakers.

"So David what's on today's agenda" the boy in green asked.

"Wanna go get smoothies or something Connor" David asked.

"Sure then we can do our homework there" Connor replied as he noticed a boy with a dark grey short sleeved dress shirt, black pants, black eye glasses, with braces in his mouth and black sneakers just ahead of them. "Yo Zeke you wanna hang out"

"Umm sure that sounds like fun I think" Zeke replied.

"Alright then let's go" David replied as they left. 

"Well let's go to the mall Emily" a girl dress in a white dress shirt with a black kbee length skirt and white flats said.

"Yeah sure whatever" Emily replied wearing an aqua colored hoodie blue jean pants and aqua colored sneakers. "Let's just go already Nancy"

The 5 teens left for the mall all stopping at a smoothie shop for drinks.

"So I said" David started as an explosion went off asvthey turned around and saw humanoid creatures attacking people alongside a humanoid female snake.

"Tell me where one of muramasa's fragments are and I'll let you live it's that simple" the snake woman said making hissing sounds everytime she sounded out an S in a word as she noticed a little girl crying. "Dear me that noise simply won't do I think it's time for you to take a permanent nap sweetie"

The snake woman raised a scimitar in the air as the 5 teens all rushed her at once to save the child from her.

Meanwhile Gaia's sanctuary...

'I've found them' Gaia thought as focused his magic to summon the brave souls he sensed. 

In a bright flash of light the 5 teens appeared before them.

"Welcome young ones I am Gaia I have summoned you here for one reason only" Gaia said.

"What reason is that" David asked as the others seemed freaked out by the talking fox.

"I want you all to become the guardians of this world and protect from those like the demon you faced at the mall" Gaia said. "I want you all to become warriors"

"What kind of warriors" Zeke asked nervously.

"I have chosen you all to become the next generation of power rangers" Gaia said as red light floated towards David, a green light floated to Connor, a grey light floated to Zeke, a white light came to Nancy and an aqua colored light floated to Emily. "To you David I give you the red elemental morpher and it's earth power, to Connor the green elemental morpher and plant power, to Zeke the grey elemental morpher and it's wind power, to Nancy the yellow elemental morpher and it's lightning power, to Emily the aqua elemental morpher and it's water power"

"Let me get this straight you want us to fight that snske lady" David asked.

"There are others like her whom you will face for she is a demon, but for now she is the only threat" Gaia said as the group discussed their new roles and turned to look at Gaia.

"We accept" David said.

"Good then I shall send you all back togethet" Gaia said as a flash of ligjt as the mall's shops locked tight with any civilians inside them.

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH DEMON" David shouted.

"And who are you to be giving orders sweetie" Serpentra asked.

"We are the power rangers" David said as Serpentra burst out laughing.

"Don't make me laugh the last power ranger team was killed 146 years ago" Serpentra said still giggling.

"Why don't we prove it" Zeke said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" David shouted.


	3. First Morph Roll Call And Battle

LA Mall...

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" David shouted as he and the others got their morphers ready which resembled wrist watches of their corresponding ranger color.

"SPIRIT MORPHER ENERGIZE" Everyone shouted in unison as a red suit with a helmet resembling bear head appeared on David, while a green suit with a helmet resembling a panther head appeared on Connor, a grey suit with an owl head helmet apppeared on Zeke, a yellow suit with a a falcon head helmet appearance materialized on Nancy, and finally an aqua colored suit with a shark head shaped helmet appeared on Emily.

"SPIRIT OF THE EARTH GAIA KNIGHT RED" David shouted while posing.

"SPIRIT OF THE OVERGROWTH GAIA KNIGHT GREEN" Connor shouted also posing.

"SPIRIT OF THE AIR GAIA KNIGHT GREY" Zeke shouted posing as well.

"SPIRIT OF THE LIGHTNING GAIA KNIGHT YELLOW" Nancy shouted posing like her teammates.

"SPIRIT OF THE WATER GAIA KNIGHT AQUA" Emily shouted posing.

"SPIRITS OF THE EARTH UNITED WE STAND" Everyone shouted in unison while performing one final pose as a group. "POWER RANGERS GAIA KNIGHTS"

"No impossible" Serpentra said angrily.

"Oh it's possible demon and we're going to kick you scaly butt back to the underworld" David said.

"AKUMA ATTACK" Serpentra shouted as the humanoid demons from earlier rushed them as David and the others rushed them as well punches and kicks being exchanged left and right sparks flying off the demons and the rangers alike.

"TAKE THIS" Connor shouted as delivered a reverse spin kick into one akuma sending it flying into more akuma killing them instantly.

"YOUR FINISHED" Emily shouted as she summoned a shockwave of water slamming the akuma into several electronics electricuting them to death.

 

"END OF THE LINE" Zeke shouted as swung his arms foraward sending several akuma flying towards Nancy and David who finished tem off quickly.

"NO WHY ARE THESE THING SO PATHETIC" Serpentra screeched in anger.

"Now it's your turn demon" David said.

"Fine I'll kill you myself" Serpentra said as she got 2 scimitars ready as the rangers decided to summon their weapons.

"BEAR GAUNTLETS" David shouted as pair of metallic red gauntlets appeared on his forearms and hands.

"PANTHER WHIP" Connor shouted summoning a green whip.

OWL SABER" Zeke shouted summoning a sword.

FALCON BOW" Nancy shouted summoning a white sword.

"SHARK AXE" Emiky shouted summoning an aqua axe.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL" Serpentra shouted rushing the rangers beating them back. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME HUMANS ARE WEAK GREEDY PATHETIC THEY ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE MIGHT AND NOBILITY OF DEMONS"

"YOUR WRONG" David shouted punching her in the face as she went flying back as Connor rushed forward wrapping his whip around and swinging her towards Zeke.

"HUMANS ARE BETTER THAN DEMONS" Connor shouted unwrapping his whip from Serpentra as Zeke ran forward unleashing a barrage of slashes.

"HUMANS CAN OVERCOME ANY OBSTACLES THEY FACE" Zeke shouted as Nancy rushed her and rapidly began shooting the demon.

"HUMANS AREN'T WEAK WE ARE ALL STRONG IN OUR OWN WAYS" Nancy shouted as Serpentra took a few steps back red electricity pulsing around her body as Emily surged forward.

"AND WHEN WE STAND TOGETHER NOTHING CAN STOP US THAT IS WHAT HUMANS ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE STRONG AND ADAPTING" Emily shouted bringing the axe down in an over head slash as Serpentra screamed in agony.

"NO I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST" Serpentra screamed as she fell over mumbling only a few words under her dying breath "I'm sorry milord"

After those final words Serpentra exploded leaving nothing behind.

"Demon Destroyed" David said as evryone posed in front of the explosion behind them.

Meanwhile in Nobunaga's Palace....

Nobunaga roared in angeras he watched Serpentra's defeat.

"NOOOOO" Nobunaga shouted angrily. "GAIA HAS FOUND NEW POWER RANGERS"

"Milord they will not prevail we will kill them eventually"Aya said as Nobunaga calmed down and walked up to the mirror that showed the fight glaring at the new power rangers.

"YeS tHeY wIlL bUt I wAnT tO bE tHeRe So ThAt ThEy CaN sUfFeR" Nobunaga said. "YoU mAy HaVe WoN tHe BaTtLe GaIa, BuT yOu HaVe NoT wOn ThE wAr"


	4. Wild Fire News

The Next Day After Serpentra's Death...

News about the fight at the mall spread like wild fire as everyone heard about the new power rangers and were also curious to know if more demons would emerge. Meanwhile however David and the others were trying to not show any signs of having been seriously injured, not that they were, but despite the fact that they killed Serpentra she had managed to get in a few surprisingly fast and powerful hits.

"Dude these power rangers are bad asses" one of the students said not really bothering to contain his excitement. "They mopped the floor with those demons and then some"

"And that's just one fight" The boy's friend commented seemingly septical about these new heroes. David and the others walked into history class as their teacher Mrs. Rose entered the class.

"Now then we have all heard about the incident at the mall, but this was all yesterday even if this is a history class we study ancient history not yesterday's news" Mrs. Rose said calmy and politely. "Now without further ado let us continue with today's subject"

"And would that be you" Jack the school bully asked with a smug look.

"No today's subject is Feudal Japan since it is the start of the first semester of your Sophomore year I thought this subject would be perfect and interesting" Mrs. Rose stated ignoring the wise crack remark and staying both calm and polite. "Now who here knows at least a little bit about feudal Japan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen I have been dealing with technical difficulties and classes. And sorry for the short chapter as well.


	5. Toxic Scorpion Part 1: Family Emergency

Underworld Nobunaga's Palace 1 Week After Serpentra's Death

Nobunaga wanted to draw out the power rangers and had sent one of his generals to earth.

"My lord was it a wise decision to send Scorpasite to earth" Aya asked remembering the scorpion demon's attempt to overthrow Nobunaga. 

"He Is To EiThEr KiLl ThE pOwEr RaNgErS oR hOpE tHeY kIlL hIm, BeCaUsE iF hE fAiLs AnD rEtReAtS hE WiLl SuFfEr A vErY sLoW aNd PaInFuL dEaTh" Nobunaga replied.

Meanwhile on earth...

A humanoid demon with scorpion legs lining his abdomen and scorpion pincers for arms arrived as his six eyes looked around.

"DAMN YOU NOBUNAGA" Scorpasite shouted now finally out of earshot as his scorpion tail lashed out cleaving a passing big rig in two as the cuts in the metal appeared to have melted slightly as the driver got out and saw him.

"HOLY SHIT" the driver shouted as Scorpasite stung his lower leg as he fell over vomiting.

"I know just how to draw out the power rangers" Scorpasite stated walking away. 'Time to infect the children of this city with my toxins'

Scorpasite made his way into LA ready to infect the city's youth with his venom.

Meanwhile...

Nancy was baby sitting her little sister Kathy as they played and played together while their parents were at dinner.

Meanwhile outside their house...

Scopasite saw the girls and quickly made his decision to attack them after havinb claimed several other children prior to them as he brought his right pincer/arm back and smashed the door open.

"SURPRISE" Scorpasite shouted as Kathy screamed while Nancy grabbed her and bolted out of the house and into the backyard only for the scorpion demon's tail to extend outside of the house and sting Kathy as she began crying and vomited before sweating and passing out. 

"NO" Nancy screamed as her sister was unconscious and already pale. "YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER"

"Your poor wittle sister only has 24 hours to live" Scorpasite taunted as he the decided to infect Nancy as well as she got her morpher ready.

"SPIRIT MORPHER ENERGIZE" Nancy shouted as her yellow suit and falcon helmet covered her body. "SPIRIT OF THE LIGHTNING GAIA KNIGHT YELLOW"

"Even better one of the power rangers shows up" Scorpasite stated as Nancy summoned her falcon bow.

"TAKE THIS" Nancy screamed as she unleash a lightning enhanced arrow into the demon scorpion sending him flying as 2 of his scorpion legs broke off of his chest as smoke poured out of the wound.

"OW YOU BITCH" Scorpasite shouted in pain as he decided to temporarily retreat not wanting to risk any more of his exoskeleton breaking off.

"DAMMIT" Nancy shouted as she de-morphed as Kathy woke up still sick.

"Nancy" Kathy said as she layed on the ground. "My stommach hurts and I don't feel good"

"Kathy just hold on I'll get you to a hospital" Nancy as she called her parents and told them what happened.

Later at the hospital...

Nancy noticed parents with sick children in the ER each telling the same story of a humanoid scorpiin attacking their children and said children getting sick almost instantly. The doctors walkec up to her asking her questions as she told them only about what the demon said as the doctors decided to run tests on the children she already told her parents of what happened and had informed Gaia as well as the others of the demon.

'We only have 24 hours' Nancy thought as she stared at the cramped ER. 'We can't let these children die'


	6. Toxic Scorpion Part 2: Revelation And Hunt

Gaia's sanctuary 2 hours after infection...

Gaia had informed the rangers of their new foe.

"Scorpasite is a scorpion demon whom is heavily armored" Gaia stated. "His pincers are capable of cleaving through solid armor and he is very powerful" 

"We'll stop him" David said as Nancy was worried about what was going on.

"David he is one of Nobunaga's generals while he is the weakest he shouldn't be taken lightly" Gaia stated almost scolding the red ranger.

"Sorry Gaia" David said as Nancy got up almost shaking the fox.

"HOW DO WE FIND HIM" Nancy shouted as Gaia wriggled out of her grasp.

"It will be difficult to track as his toxin has a similar feeling as him" Gaia stated. "But I have noticed just enough of his energy in the downtown area.

"Good" Davide said as Gaia teleported them in an alley way as people were running as they came around the corner and saw oni attacking people. 

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" Jason shouted as he and the others morphed and rushed in to battle.

10 Hours Later Museum...

The rangers had been searching and fighting oni for several hours now and where now headed to the museum as more people were attacked there.

"Crap he's playing cat and mouse with us" Zeke stated angrily they were currently fighting more oni which were quickly dispatched by them.

"Keep searching" Nancy said as they went in the general direction one of the museum guards told them the demon left towards.

10 and a half Hours Later...

The rangers came across a construction site where Scorpasite was attacking the workers.

"HEY YOU OVER GROWN SPIDER OVER HERE" Nancy shouted as Scorpasite turned towards them.

"I AM A SCORPION I EAT SPIDERS FOR BREAKFAST" Scorpasite shouted in anger.

"How do we cure the sick children" Connor asked angrily as they summoned their weapons.

"That's for me to know and for you die" Scorpasite stated as he rushed them their weapons and attacks bouncing off his armor as they all flew back smoke pouring off their suits.

"How can we beat him" Zeke asked as Nancy saw Scorpasite's wound. 

"Guys I have an idea" Nancy stated. "Zeke lend David your owl saber and David see that hole in his armor"

"Yeah what about it" David asked.

"Stab it with the owl sabe while using your bear gauntlets at the same time" Nancy said as she turned to Zeke and Connor. "You guys are going to use the panther whip to restrain his pincers" 

"Got it" Connor replied.

"And Emily use the shark axe to pin his tail to the ground" Nancy said as Emily nodded. "I'll help pin his tail dow with lightning arrows"

"Alright let's do it" David said as Connor restrained Scorpasite's left arm with one end of the whip before handed the other end to Zeke who did the same with the other arm as Scorpasite got his tail ready to attack the duo only for Nancy to rush in and pin tne tail to the ground as Emily slammed the axe down into the tip of the tail keeping it pinned as David started running forward as jumped forward.

(Play Power Rangers Power of Megaforce SM Version)

"FINAL STRIKE" David shouted thrusting his right arm out both bear gauntlet and owl saber equipped. "SANDSTORM RUSH"

David impaled Scorpasite with a blade of sand that broke through the scorpion's armor shattering it like glass as everyone else let go of him and turned around their backs facing him as he yelled in anger and pain exploding.

"Demon destro" before David could finish a pillar of blue flames shot up skyward revealing a colossal sized version of the demon they just fought only moments ago.

"It will take more than that to kill me rangers" Scorpasite stated.

"Wh-what do we do" Zeke asked as Gaia appeared before them.

"It's time" Gaia stated.

"Time for what" David asked.

"To summon your zords"Gaia replied before disappearing.


	7. Toxic Scorpion Part 3: First Megazord Battle

LA Downtown Construction Site...

"Alright let's do it" David said as he and the others got ready as a news crew began recording.

"I CALL UPON THE SPIRIT OF THE WATER" Emily shouted as an aqua colored aura surrounded her. "SHARK ZORD MATERIALIZE"

As if on cue a large aqua colored mechanical shark appeared swimming throught tge air.

"I CALL UPON THE SPIRIT OF THE LIGHTNING" Nancy shouted as a yellow aura surrounded her. "FALCON ZORD MATERIALIZE"

Everyone watched as large yelloe mechanical falcon desecended from the sky.

"I CALL UPON THE SPIRIT OF THR AIR" Zeke shouted as a grey aura surrounded him. "OWL ZORD MATERIALIZE"

A large grey owl abot the same size as the shark zord appeared.

"I CALL UPON THE SPIRIT OF THE OVERGROWTH" Connor shouted as a green aura surrounded him. "PANTHER ZORD MATERIALIZE"

A large green panther appeared surprising several spectators.

"I CALL UPON THE SPIRIT OF THE EARTH" David shouted as red aura surrounded him. "BEAR ZORD MATERIALIZE"

A large red bear twice the size of the other zords appeared as everyone jumped into the cockpits of their respective zords.

"Cool" Zeke stated as the others voiced their amazement of the large animals.

"Everyone attack" David stated as the panther zord and shark zord rushed forward only to be knocked back as the owl zord and falcon zord were also knocked back before landing next to the bear zord. "How"

'David your zords can't defeat him on their own' Gaia said. 'You must combine your zords into a megazord'

"I see" David said before he then looked at everyone. "Guys let me handle this"

"What do you mean" Nancy asked as the zords rushed forward.

"ZORDS COMBINE" David shouted as the bear zord formed the torso while the panther zord formed the left leg as the owl zord formed the right leg, then the shark zord form the right arm while the falcon zord formed the left arm, as finally they combined as a humanoid head appeared on the megazord. "GAIA KNIGHT MEGAZORD READY"

"The bigger you are the harder you fall and you only got 5 minutes left" Scorpasite said as his tail rushed forward only for the wings of the falcon zord formed a sword that severed his tail causing him to scream in pain.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Everyone looked up as they saw both the colossal demon and the megazord fighting.

'As you can see the power rangers have formed what they call a megazord and are currently fighting the demon that is responsible for hospitalizing several children with a mysterioys poison' the news reporter said as Nancy's parents watched.

"Please beat him" Nancy's dad said desperately.

Back to the fight...

Scorpasite landed a powerful hit on the megazord causing it to stumble backwards.

"Alright it's time we exterminate this bug" David said as the megazord raised it's sword. "It's all or nothing now"

(Play power rangers in space best of the best of the best)

"FINAL STRIKE" Everyone shouted as the sword was raised into the air. "LIGHTNING SLASH"

The sword now engulfed in electricity came straigt down going between Scorpasite's eyes and ending between his legs as sparks and smoke flew off of Scorpasite's body.

"AAAAAAUUURRRRRGH" Scorpasite scteamed in pain as he fell backwards and explodedas the megazord's back faced the explosion.

"Demon destroyed" David said as everyone cheered.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

All the children began recovering instantly as they showed no signs of infection. Kathy woke up and saw her parents. 

"Mommy daddy" Kathy asked her parents instantly hugged her happy that their daughter was healthy.

Back to the others...

Nancy had been informed of her sister's recovery and was crying tears of joy as dveryone was glad that the scare was finished.


	8. Lone Wolf: Nobunaga's Daughter

Underworld Nobunaga's Palace Luna's Room

Luna sighed as she finished her book for literally the millionth time in hundreds of years lit only byna dim candle that hid her in shadows. She had read it countless times, but it never held the same intrigue as it did the first few hundred times. She was tired of the underworld and of her father. Unlike his genrrals and her father, Luna actually found humans so much more pleasant. Other demons and spirits felt the same, but don't have the courage to stand up to their tyrant of a ruler. She sighed again as her father's angered yelling roared throughout the palace.

'Seems Scorpasite met his match' Luna thought she knew of the general's attack against her father, but then she heard voices.

"Seems his poison couldn't kill those kids fast enough" a voice said.

"And to make matters worse those pesky power rangers have unlocked their megazord" another voice stated as the voices discussed Scorpasite's failed plan which angered Luna as sge came to a decision.

'Tonight I will leave father has gone to far this time' Luna thought as she waited till nightfall as she grabbed a hoodee robe pulling it over herself.

12 Hours Later Night...

Luna made her wah through the palace quickly and quietly as she used the shadows to her advantage. She eventually found a portal to the human world and stepped through it as she found herself in a strange stoned paved hallway with water running just next to the path with a horrible smell.

Meanwhile...

Gaia sensed the presence of a demon, but had to wait for it to act to see if it was a threat or not.

'None the less the rangers should know' Gaia thought as he meditated.


End file.
